This invention relates to a brace for stabilizing ladders to reduce shaking, tipping and to improve balance. More particularly, this invention relates to a foot actuated ladder brace for stabilizing various types of ladders with side rails by increasing the ladder base width.
The many varieties and uses of ladders are obvious. Step ladders are used for reaching overhead objects and often somewhat high places that are still typically less than one story high. Extension ladders are also common and are represented by two slidably interconnected ladder pieces that permit telescopic extension of the ladder upwardly and downwardly. Extension ladders are typically used by leaning against a building or the like and reaching well above one and two stories.
A major cause of accidents in association with ladders is due to their lack of stability and shakiness. Ladders have a relatively small base in comparison to the high center of gravity when a person has climbed considerably upward on the ladder. Consequently, ladders are prone to shaking and subject to tipping or falling backward or sideways when an individual attempts to begin work on a ladder such as by reaching outward.
There is a need for a foldable, simple foot actuated ladder brace that will increase the ladder base of any existing ladder to reduce shaking, improve balance and stabilize the ladder.